


The Naked Truth

by KatrinaKenyon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 Fic, F/F, Felicity has a crush on Ava, Pre-Relationship, That's cannon now right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon
Summary: 5 times Sara accidentally sees Ava naked and one time Ava sees Sara naked on purpose.





	The Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is too angsty. Have some naked fun instead. Enjoy!

**The Naked Truth**

  
_1\. Coffee to go._

  
Agent Ava Sharpe stood under the hot spray of her shower and let the water wash away the stresses of that week. It had been one hell of a week, no thanks to the Legends and their cocky captain, Sara Lance. That woman was a menace, always leading her crew of miscreants into places where they didn’t belong.

And today was no exception. Captain Lance had crashed an already ongoing operation, escalating the level 5 anachronism to a level 9 and embarrassing her in front of her agents, as well, generating a mountain of paperwork for her to complete following the failed mission. Despite knowing that Captain Lance was the one to break all of time, she was still surprised at the amount of trouble the Legends had already gotten into after breaking into the Time Bureau and stealing back the Waverider nearly 3 weeks ago.

She turned off the shower and just stood in the warmth of the stall, enjoying the humid steamy air swirling around her before getting out. She wrapped a soft white towel around her body and towel dried her hair until it was only slightly damp and a little fluffy.

A clatter rang out through her apartment and she froze up at the noise, dropping her hair towel in the process. She lived alone and Gary wasn’t scheduled for a visit that night. It had to be an intruder. Some unlucky bastard had somehow gotten into her apartment and now she was going to have to kick their ass for ruining one of the few nights she had off that week.

With a towel still wrapped around her body, she tiptoed out of the bathroom and into her bedroom where her gun and holster lay on her bedside table. She grabbed the gun and stealthily made her way out of her bedroom and into the hall. Dim light spilled into the hallway from the opposite end, giving her some visibility. More noise could be heard coming from the kitchen and swore she could smell coffee.

She extended her gun forward and moved into the kitchen. Her eyes slid to her coffee maker behind the kitchen island first, but was met with nothing. The clink of a ceramic mug hitting the granite counter top next to her stove drew her attention that way next. She flinched slightly and redirected her gun at her intruder, both actions causing her towel to loosen and then drop to the floor with a muffled thump. She barely noticed, too preoccupied with the person in front of her.  
Her intruder whirled around revealing a sheepish looking Captain Lance.

Sara raised her hands up in surrender, but her Caribbean sea blue eyes were looking her up and down. A smirk formed on the captain’s lips.

“Well hello, Agent Sharpe,” the wayward captain drawled.

She scowled at the woman. “What the hell are you doing here? Did you break into my house just to make coffee?”

Sara grabbed the coffee mug off the counter and toyed with it. “Well, you were taking too long in the shower and I got bored.”

“Get out,” she practically growled.

“Sure, sure, but let me just grab a cup of joe. I did just spend all this time trying to figure out how to use this fancy-ass machine. Plus, I actually had a question to ask you.” Sara paused and then gave her a blatantly slow onceover. “By the way, can I just say that this is a really good look for you?”

She glanced down at herself finally noticing that she was completely naked in front of the captain.

“Oh my god,” she said mortified. She quickly wrapped the towel around herself, cheeks burning.

Sara chuckled and winked at her when she finally had the nerve to look her in the eyes again. Her eyes snapped shut as her blush spread from her face to her chest to the rest of her body.

Sara smirked at her, looking utterly too amused by the situation. “I wouldn’t worry about that too much, Sharpie. You have nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, you should be really proud.”

She glared at the captain, really stared her down, but Sara only threw her another wink and continued to ogle her.

“Get out!”

 

_2\. You give me fever._

Of course, things would go sideways the first time she actually tried to work with the Legends instead of arresting them. And, of course she would be the only one to contract some rare infectious disease, while the rest of the Legends remained relatively unscathed (well, Nate and Ray had slight fevers, but no other symptoms).

Captain Lance had dragged her to the Waverider’s medical bay the minute they were back and had Gideon do a complete medical workup. Somehow, she was the only one biologically predisposed to getting this particular virus. Everyone else was either resistant to it or not experiencing the full range of symptoms. Lucky bastards.

Gideon had given her fluids and some meds to treat some of her symptoms, but she would have to wait the sickness out and stay on the ship until she was better in order to prevent this illness from spreading in the present.

She refused to stay and sleep in the medical bay. It was so sterile and uncomfortable there. She fussed with her scratchy blankets, squirmed in the stiff white medical chair, and complained enough times that Sara finally relented and let her stay in her captain’s quarters. Professionalism was definitely out the window on this mission.

The captain left her to rest and swore that she would check back in a few hours. She was barely cognizant of the captain’s words before slipping into a dreamless sleep. She woke up not more than 10 minutes later with her stomach churning and an urgent need to throw up. She wasn’t proud of her next set of actions, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She leaned over to the side, pulled open one of the drawers beneath the bed and vomited violently into it. When she was done she slammed the drawer shut and collapsed back on the bed feeling utterly exhausted. She would deal with that later.

When she woke up again, she was sweating profusely and hot all over. Her fever must have spiked because she felt like she was boiling. She stripped herself of her borrowed pajamas and then her bra, but left on her plain black panties for modesty’s sake. She kicked the blankets and sheets off the bed and lay on her stomach, bare back exposed to the cool air and her face buried in her pillow.

She slipped in and out of sleep over the next hour, feeling overheated and all together miserable. She was only vaguely aware of the doors to the captain’s quarters opening sometime towards the end of that hour. She heard a sharp intake of breath from somewhere in the room, but her fever addled mind barely registered the noise.

“You get a little warm in here, Sharpe?” The captain asked, trying and failing to keep the amusement out of her voice.

She grunted in answer, and turned her head slightly to the side to look at Sara briefly before closing her eyes again.

“I brought you some more meds and some water.”

Sara placed the items on the bedside table and took a seat on the bed so she could examine her patient more closely. The captain tutted at the state she was in before pushing sweaty tangled hair off of her face and placing a hand to her forehead.

“You’re burning up.” She could hear actual concern in the captain’s voice.

She shrugged noiselessly and Sara moved her hand from her forehead and turned to gather the meds she had brought. There was something in the back of her mind that she knew she was supposed to tell the captain. It took her a moment, but then she remembered.

She opened her eyes to look up at Sara, determinedly trying to focus her blurry gaze.

“You okay? Is something wrong,” the captain said worriedly.

She licked her dry lips and spoke. “I threw up in one of your drawers.”

Sara closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance and resignation. “Great.”

_3\. Ain’t no sunshine when you’re gone._

  
She was taking a well-earned vacation after turning in her friend and mentor, Rip Hunter, and cleaning up the colossal mess he had made. He had a tribunal coming up where he could make his case, but she wasn’t confident that Rip would be able to get himself out of this sticky situation and she wasn’t sure if the Director didn’t deserve the punishment he was likely to receive. He had led a whole squad of agents to their slaughter with little thought. She wasn’t sure if he truly cared that all those agents had lost their lives or if he was just too blinded by his single-minded goal of taking down Mallus.

Regardless, she needed a break to clear her head before she spoke on Rip’s behalf at the tribunal. So, she had finally taken up Gary’s offer of using his parent’s seldom-used, secluded beach house.

The Green’s vacation home was a small bungalow on a private beach in Florida. She was currently set up in a lounge chair a few feet away from the ocean. There was a second lounge chair next to her piled with extra towels and her beach bag full of snacks, books, and sunscreen. A small blue cooler sat between the chairs full of cold beers. It was hot, but the slight breeze off the water created the perfect temperature.

It was quiet and perfect and exactly what she needed. She had her lounge chair in full recline, so she could lay on her stomach and read while she let her back get some sun. Her bikini top had been abandoned on the ground next to her. There was no one around so she figured she might as well soak up the sun without getting those pesky tan lines.

She was just getting into her book when the sound of a portal opening behind her could be heard. It snapped closed and she let out a groan. She had told her cadets not to bother her unless one of them was dying.

“So, this is where you’ve been,” came Sara Lance’s voice from behind her.

“I’m off duty, Miss Lance. If you need to talk to a representative from the Bureau, you’ll have to find someone else,” she stated not even bothering to look up from her book.

She heard sand shifting as Sara walked closer to her.

“Yeah, funny thing is that no one else is willing to talk to me.”

“I wonder why,” she said humorlessly.

She heard shuffling noises next to her and in her periphery she saw the captain clear off the second lounge chair and lay down on it uninvited.

She looked over in time to see Sara studying her. She arched an eyebrow at her challengingly and Sara gave her one of her patented annoyingly smug smirks in return. She noticed Sara was somehow dressed for the weather in jean shorts and a tank top, making her wonder if it was Gary that gave away her hiding spot.

“So, topless sunbathing? You never struck me as the type. Not that I’m not appreciating the view,” Sara teased.

She rolled her eyes and went back to looking at her book, so the captain couldn’t see her pink cheeks.

“Shut up,” she said while trying to keep a smile off of her lips.

Sara chuckled and they fell into silence for a few minutes. She read and glanced over once or twice to see the captain with her eyes closed and a small smile playing on her lips, looking relaxed.

This wasn’t so bad she decided, as long as Sara was being quiet.

“There’s beer in the cooler,” she said nonchalantly as she turned the page.

“Thanks.”

Sara sipped at her beer, but otherwise left her alone. She began to read again in earnest. About half an hour passed before curiosity got the better of her.

“Is there a reason why you’re here?” She finally asked.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Sara said pointedly.

She gave the captain a stern look.

Sara broke first. “Look, I know Rip and I ended on bad terms, but he was my friend, once upon a time. I wanted to know how he was doing, but no one at the Time Bureau will give me the time of day.”

“That information is classified, Captain Lance.”

“Ava,” Sara said in exasperation.

She paused at that. Sara almost never called her by her first name. They were getting too familiar with each other.

“His case goes to the tribunal in two weeks. I’m one of his character witnesses,” she offered.

“And you’re here on the beach. Shouldn’t you be preparing or something?” The words almost sounded accusatory, considering the captain was the one who turned Rip in.

She stayed silent feeling a little ashamed, but she was only human sometimes she needed to recharge so she could look at things with fresh eyes.

“You’re worried,” Sara said when her silence stretched to long.

She put her bookmark in her book, giving Sara her full attention now. “I don’t know what I’m going to say. He’s my mentor, but I need to be impartial. I need to think of my fellow agents. I think I should put the safety of the Time Bureau first. I would never want to put my agents in danger so needlessly, but I’m not sure Rip shares the same sentiments. He’s so obsessed with Mallus, but I haven’t really seen any evidence that this demon exists. I don’t know if I believe him and even if I did, is this really the best way to go about this situation?”

She let out a heavy breath, feeling slightly better for having gotten her worries off her chest. She was aware of Sara’s eyes on her as the captain contemplated her words.

“You should do what you think is right,” Sara finally said. “I think you already know what you’re going to say, you’re just torn between loyalty to a friend and duty and need a push. Trust your judgement and protect your agents.”

“Thank you,” she said and then hesitated before saying, “I think I needed to hear that.”

Sara just shrugged and went back to sipping her beer.

 

_4\. Pretty in Pink_

She teamed up with the Legends again to deal with the Darks at a charity benefit in present day Star City. Actually, she had been serving as their Time Bureau liaison in a permanent capacity for the last month, mostly because no one else had wanted to deal with them.

Currently, Damien Darhk and his daughter were attempting to steal an artifact that was up for auction at the event. All proceeds would go to the new children’s wing at the Star City General Hospital. The artifact in question was some old and expensive bracelet that may or may not have magical properties.

Team Arrow had caught wind of the dynamic duo’s plan first and contacted Sara, and Sara contacted her for back up. Half of the Legends were still recovering from their last mission and the captain had said she could use her expertise.

Sara had filled her in on the relevant details when she arrived and even went so far as to fabricate her a dress for the evening, which was a good thing because she had showed up wearing her Time Bureau suit. It was her nicest suit, but not really appropriate for a charity function with the uber rich of Star City. Sara had pushed her into the captain’s quarters with orders to get ready quickly. They were due to meet at the Arrow Cave for a pre-mission debriefing in half an hour. She had never met any of the members of Team Arrow, but had read about them from Sara’s file. She figured that this would be an interesting collaboration if anything.

She decided to fix her hair and makeup before putting on the dress. Less mess that way. She opted to leave her honey blonde locks down and borrowed Sara’s curling iron to put a gentle curl in her hair.

The [evening gown](https://www.lunss.com/dusty-rose-pink-strapless-sweetheart-bridesmaid-dress-2588.html) Sara fabricated for her was a dusky pink color that suited her complexion fabulously. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a flowy chiffon skirt. She wasn’t one for dresses, but she couldn’t help but admire herself in the vanity mirror for a moment or two.

She shook her head feeling silly and a bit narcissistic for staring at herself. It was time for her to go anyway. She grabbed the little champagne colored clutch that went along with the dress and met the captain on the bridge. Sara didn’t look up from the screen on the center console when she entered the room, allowing her to observe the woman unnoticed. The captain was in a sleek royal blue number that hugged the curves of her body. It had off the shoulder sleeves and a skirt that stopped just below the knees.

Sara looked stunning, not that she would ever admit that out loud. She wasn’t blind. Sara Lance was drop dead gorgeous on a normal day, but tonight she was just…wow. She walked further into the room finally garnering the attention of the captain.

Sara’s eyes went wide in surprise when she saw her.

“Well, you clean up nice,” Sara drawled, taking a moment to admire her.

She cursed herself internally because her immediate response was to blush. She put a hand to the back of her neck out of nervous habit and trained her eyes on the floor, hoping the captain wouldn’t notice her pink cheeks.

“Thanks, so do you,” she mumbled.

Sara chuckled at her bashfulness and strode over to her. “Ready to go?”

She nodded.

“Great. Let’s get this show on the road!” Sara crowed gleefully.

The debriefing went smoothly. She was introduced to everyone briefly and then they went over the details of the plan. After the debriefing, they all went to the event positioning themselves in strategic areas around the ballroom.

She and Sara worked the crowd near the bar, intermingling with the guests whilst keeping an eye out for the Darhks or any other suspicious characters. Felicity had made her rounds at the party earlier and was now below them all in an underground cavern in the center of a maze of abandoned subway tunnels that ran beneath this block of the city. They figured that the Darhks would take advantage of the tunnels at some point, so the resident tech girl was down there with her surveillance gear.

She and Sara were monitoring their assigned area separately, making sure to check in via their comms every once in a while. Nothing shady had happened so far, but several men had approached her throughout the night, flirting with her and offering drinks. She didn’t care much for the attentions of men, but it was flattering and also slightly irritating while she was trying to work a job. She wasn’t often looked upon as the object of someone’s desire, at least not for a while. It had been a bit of a drought that year, dating-wise.

She had just placed her empty water glass on the bar, when she felt a presence at her back. She rolled her eyes internally when she turned around to find another average looking, overly confident man with a bank account full of unearned wealth. She smiled politely at him and scanned the room quickly, eyes stopping at the artifact on display on the auction stage, before focusing on the man again.

“Can I help you,” she asked trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

He gave her a winning smile. “I’ve noticed you all night. You know, you might be the most beautiful woman in this room.”

She was about to reply when she felt another presence at her side. She nearly sighed in relief when Sara came to stand next to her, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. She tried not to like it.

“Oh, she definitely is the most beautiful woman in this room. No doubt about that,” Sara said in a voice that was low and seductive.

Her traitorous heart sped up in response to the captain’s words. That voice absolutely did not give her a little thrill. Nope, not at all.

The man glanced between the two of them, suddenly looking apologetic. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you were here with someone.” And then to her relief he bowed out gracefully and disappeared into the crowd.

Sara glared at the retreating man’s back and then turned to her. “Well, little miss popular, it looks like I’m going to have to beat them off you with a stick tonight.”

Was that a hint of jealousy she heard in the captain’s voice? She was probably just imagining that.

She looked the room over, eyes moving over the artifact again.

“Men aren’t really my thing,” she admitted distractedly.

Sara pursed her lips and considered her for a moment. “I figured.”

Before she could respond, the sound of gunshots permeated the air. Chaos erupted in the room and people trampled over each other to get to the exit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone make a grab for the artifact sitting on the stage.

Looks like Damien brought his own goons.

She ditched her heels and chased after the man, following him out of the room and down two flights of stairs into the subbasement of the building. He was leading her to the abandoned tunnels.

“I’m right behind him,” She broadcasted over her comms. “Make sure everyone gets out safely.”

The tunnels were dimly lit when she entered them. Either the emergency lights turned on when the shooting began or their resident tech girl hacked into the tunnel’s system and turned them on herself.

She heard footsteps echo behind her and turned to see a second goon chasing after her. She kept running, hoping she could catch up to goon number one and outrun goon number two.

It turned out that goon number 2 had different plans. He caught up to her and stepped on her dress, thinking it would stop her in her tracks, but she let the dress slip down her torso, over her hips, and pool at her feet as she continued forward. She ignored the fact that she was naked except for a pair of lacy black panties and turned back around without warning to knock the guy out in one solid punch.

Worried that the goon would reach Felicity before her, she left her dress behind and chased after goon number one following the twists and turns of the tunnels, knowing she was getting further and further away from her dress. She could see a cavern up ahead, the cavern where she knew felicity would be. She increased her speed, pushing herself to the limit. She was expecting to have to incapacitate goon number one, but to her surprise Felicity had managed to take the man out on her own, in a cocktail dress even. Color her impressed.

“Did you get the artifact,” she asked, panting and out of breath as Felicity zip-tied the goon’s wrists together behind his back.

“Yeah I-.” And then Felicity stopped talking, and she had to look up to see why the hacker had gone silent so abruptly.

Felicity was taking in her nearly nude form with wide eyes and her mouth gaping open. The hacker flushed pink, but could not seem to take her eyes off her, scanning her up and down, stopping repeatedly on her chest, her toned stomach, and her long legs.

“I have eyes,” she said dryly.

Felicity’s gaze snapped to her face immediately and stayed there.

“Uh, this might be an obvious question, but what happened to that dress of yours? You know, it was pretty and pink and covered your amazingly toned body,” Felicity rambled nervously. “God you’re gorgeous and so tall. You’re like an Amazon. Please don’t tell me you’re Wonder Woman because I don’t think I could handle that right now. You’re not, right?”

“Um no, I not. Sorry. And to answer your question, one of Darhk’s men tried to stop my pursuit of our target by stepping on my dress. I made catching our target my priority and lost the dress in the process, but it seems like it was for nothing because you handled the situation all on your own. Good work.”

Felicity blushed at the praise. “Uh, thanks.”

Their comms sparked to life then and Oliver Queen’s voice rumbled in her ears. “Did you guys get it?”

“Yeah,” Felicity answered. “We’re in the tunnels with two of Damien’s henchmen. We’re going to need help moving them and my equipment.”

“Right, stay where you are. We’ll be right there.”

“Well, looks like help is on its way,” Felicity said cheerfully.

She nodded, then covered her chest with arms in an attempt to keep herself warm. She shivered slightly and rubbed her goosebumped arms. The adrenaline was wearing off and she was becoming aware of how cold it was down here.

“Oh wow, it’s like a freezer down here. Isn’t it?” Felicity commented, noticing her shivering.

She nodded as another shiver ran threw her body.

The hacker seemed to hesitate for a moment before coming to some kind of decision.

“Get over here,” Felicity said opening her arms and offering her some respite from the chilly air.

They stood front to front, with Felicity’s arms around her. She tried to figure out where to put her hands as the hacker ran her own hands up and down her back trying to warm her up.

“God, even your back is muscly,” she heard Felicity mumble as she finally settled on placing her arms loosely around the hacker.

She chose to ignore the comment and pressed in closer to the offered warmth. Felicity chuckled and she could feel it rumbling in the other woman’s chest. She looked up to see what had the hacker so amused.

Felicity grinned wolfishly at her. “You’re either really happy to see me or its just cold in here.”

She choked on her own spit and cursed the thin fabric of Felicity’s cocktail dress.

“Wow, sorry that just slipped out. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m not like hitting on you or anything,” Felicity rushed to explain. “I mean, I have a fiancé who I love a lot, like a lot a lot. Plus, Sara would kill me if I ever made a pass at her girl.”

“I’m not-.” But she didn’t get to finish the sentence because they heard footsteps approaching them. She tensed up, but relaxed when she heard Sara’s voice ringing out into the tunnel.

“You guys down here?”

“Yeah, we’re here,” Felicity answered.

It didn’t take long till Oliver and Sara reached the cavern. She was still pressed against Felicity. She decided that it was better to stay warm and have her nakedness partially blocked then to stand next to her cold and exposed.

“Well, what do we have here,” Sara said with crooked smile on her lips, clearly amused by the scene in front of her.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Felicity blurted out before she could step in to explain. “Her dress got lost in one of the tunnels-. Wait no, one of Darhk’s men stepped on it and it slid off while she was running. Anyway, its freezing down here, so I was doing the honorable thing and keeping her warm. That’s all I swear. I wasn’t trying to seduce your girl, Sara. Please don’t kill me!”

Sara’s face went on an emotional journey from confusion, to disbelief, to mirth before she burst out into laughter. Oliver was clearly holding himself back from laughing and attempting to remain stoic.

“I’m not her girl,” she said before anyone else could say something awkward.

“What?” Felicity said, actually shocked.

“We’re not dating,” she stated calmly.

“Oh sorry, my bad.” Felicity looked at her, mischief twinkling in her eyes. The hacker waited till Sara caught her breath before announcing, “I’ve changed my mind. I’m definitely taking your girl. Sorry Oliver, I have a girlfriend now because have you seen her?!”

Felicity gave her a tight squeeze and she let out a little squeak of surprise as she stumbled even closer, her lips only a few centimeters from the hacker’s now. Felicity chuckled but helped her right herself again.

“I feel like I’ve had a dream like this once,” Oliver mumbled.

“Me too,” Felicity chirped then immediately went bright red.

“Okay that’s enough out of you two,” Sara snapped, looking a lot less amused now. “And for the love of god Oliver, give her your jacket. She’s freezing.”

 

_5\. Burn baby, burn._

She was already having a bad day, no a bad week when it happened. Ray and Nate were showing her something in the lab, some strange futuristic, almost sentient substance they found in 1989, New Mexico. They weren’t sure if it was a weapon, or an alien, or a new species. All they knew was that it was from the future or maybe from outer space, but most likely the future.

She was in the middle of assessing the substance (or creature) when it jumped a few inches off the table suddenly. Startled, she stumbled back from the lab bench and crashed into cabinet holding reagents behind her.

Two bottles from the top of the cabinet shattered on the ground near her feet and a third fell over to its side on top of the cabinet cracking, open and leaking its contents. She let out a cry of pain as something dripped down her back and her thighs, burning through her clothes and then burning her skin.

Ray was the first to act, snapping on some nitrile gloves and a lab coat as he yelled up at the ceiling. “Gideon, initiate chemical burn protocol!”

“Initiating protocol.”

A panel in the wall slid open and a shower head extended out over a drain she hadn’t noticed before.

“I’m really sorry about this Agent Sharpe, but you’re going to have to remove your clothes and get under the chemical shower for at least 20 minutes.”

She nodded in understanding, keeping her eyes shut in pain mostly, but partly in embarrassment. She stripped out of her blazer by herself, but it hurt too much to remove the rest of her clothes and she was starting to feel light headed.

“Help, please?” She asked in a strained voice.

Ray and Nate looked at each other, each willing the other to step forward and do the deed. Ray gave in first. He approached cautiously, blushing brightly as her helped her remove her white button up. He carefully slid the shirt down her arms and then sucked in a breath when he got a good look at her back.

“Is it bad,” she asked.

“You’ve definitely got some burns,” he said diplomatically. “But don’t worry once we irrigate your wounds, Gideon will heal you right up.”

“I’m feeling a little dizzy,” she said.

Ray’s expression immediately turned to one of concern.

“Here lean on Nate and I’ll l get the rest of your clothes off.”

Ray continued to strip her down and threw her clothes into the biohazard trash to deal with later.

“I’m going to have to take your underwear off,” Ray said apologetically. “Some of it spilled on it, sorry.”

She nodded, eyes still closed, feeling completely mortified and helpless now.

“Just do it.” She croaked, tears running down her cheeks.

Her underwear were peeled off and she winced in pain. Ray immediately pushed her under the shower after and the shock of the cold water raining down on her wounds made her cry out loud.

“What is going on in here?!” Sara said in alarm as she strode into the room.

Nate and Ray whipped around, while she turned to face the wall, back to the rest of the room and its occupants.

“There was an accident!” Ray said in a panic.

She tuned out the rest of their conversation, and focused on the sound of the shower. The cool water was actually starting to feel soothing, or it was just making her numb to the pain.

“Hey,” a voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She opened her eyes briefly to see Sara standing just a few away from the spray of the chemical shower.

“I sent the boys out. You’ve got 15 more minutes under there and then I’m taking you to the med bay.”

“Okay.”

“You’re going to be fine,” Sara told her gently.

Her lower lip trembled as she tried not to cry in front of the captain. “I know. This is just really…humiliating.”

“Accidents happen. It’s fine.” Sara reassured her.

Her burns healed right up, just like Ray had said. The skin on her back and the back of her thighs looked good as new. No scars, no blemishes, just perfect smooth skin. When she was completely healed, Sara removed the medical band from her wrist and handed her a fluffy white robe to put on.

It was soft on her skin, warm and comfortable. She hopped back on the medical chair, sitting on the edge and watched as Sara threw away bloodied gauze pads and her nitrile gloves. When she was done, the captain came to stand in front of her and fussed with her robe and her wet hair.

“Well, this week officially sucks.”

“I’m sorry about that. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better,” Sara asked sounding sincere.

Warmth blossomed in her chest at the care in Sara’s words. Sometimes she wondered if her small crush on the woman wasn’t also reciprocated.

She leaned forward resting her forehead on Sara’s stomach. She knew her actions could be considered inappropriate, but so many boundaries had been crossed today, what was one more?

She felt Sara hesitate before the captain wrapped her arms around her in a loose hug. The small comfort instantly made her feel a little better.

“Can you let me use my flasher to erase Nate and Ray’s memories of today?” She mumbled into Sara’s shirt.

Sara chuckled above her. “Hmm, not really a fan of messing with people’s minds, especially without their consent.”

She sighed. “I figured.”

Sara rubbed her back soothingly. “Do you want to get some rest? I’ll give you my room as long as you promise not to throw up in it.”

“That was one time!” She exclaimed sitting back up again.

Sara gave her a look. “Oh believe me, once is enough. That drawer smelled like puke for weeks.”

She snickered. “My bad.”

Sara shook her head. “Yeah, it really feels like you’re not sorry about that.”

She smiled and gave the captain her best puppy dog eyes, eyes that said you have to forgive me.

Sara couldn’t help but smile back in return, warm and affectionate. The captain reached out to cup her cheek and she leaned into the hand automatically, enjoying the sweet gesture.

Sara rolled her eyes, mostly at herself for not being immune to the agent’s pouting. “Fine, I guess I can forgive you for that.”

 

_+1 Tit-for-tat_

After her unfortunate accident with a bottle of acid, she avoided the Waverider and its crew, especially the ones that had seen her naked and so very vulnerable. She had been sending Gary to handle the Legends and only stepped on the ship when absolutely necessary. She had run in to Ray maybe once and the man had refused to look at her. He stared at the floor, cheeks red, stuttering out a greeting before for fleeing.

Nate on the other hand couldn’t stop staring at her, but more like a deer in headlights, like if he made the wrong move all of her clothes would suddenly disappear. She had slapped him on the back of his head with the manila folder she had been carrying because staring was rude.

She was about two weeks into avoiding the Legends now and had yet to really run into their fearless Captain. There were a few short professional video calls here and there, but that was about it. She was avoiding Sara in particular for a number of reasons.

The two main reasons being:

1\. She was basically naked and crying in front of the captain and acted like a needy baby afterwards.  
2\. Her crush on Sara had turned into full-blown infatuation and she didn’t know what to do with that.

Her luck ran out eventually when the Legends requested her specifically for help with a level 9 anachronism. She just needed to woman up and act like a professional. The mission went fine with Nate and Ray acting surprisingly normal.

The timeline had been restored and she was no longer needed, but just as she was about to leave Sara stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Ava, wait. Can we talk? In private?”

She nodded and let Sara lead her off the bridge, down the hall, and to the captain’s quarters.

“So, you’ve been avoiding us for a while,” Sara said once the doors to room snicked shut. “I mean I get it, but you seemed fine with Nate and Ray today, yet you would barely look at me.”

“Um…” She struggled to come up with a good explanation.

“Is it the naked thing?” Sara asked her brow furrowed in confusion. “Cause I’ve seen you naked a couple of time before that, like full frontal nudity.”

“Sara!” She squawked indignantly.

“Well, I have,” she said sheepishly. “Is that the issue?”

“What? No, its more than…” It’s more complicated than that.

Sara talked right over her though, determined to fix everything. “Because if that’s the issue, then I have the perfect solution to level the playing field.”

Before she could say anything, Sara whipped off her shirt followed quickly by her bra until she was nude from the waist up. She just stood there like an idiot, transfixed; eyes impossibly wide, pink lips parted slightly. She felt desire pool low in her belly at the scene in front of her.

“What are you doing,” she said weakly.

“I’ve seen you naked, now you’ve seen me naked. Problem solved,” the captain said proudly.

She knew she should look away, that she had been staring too long already, but she couldn’t help but look and take it all in, the constellations of freckles dusting across the captain’s chest, the defined six pack, the dusky pink nipples and small perky breasts. Her mouth went dry at the sight.

“I think you’ve just created a whole new problem.” Her voice came out raspier than she wanted, her want poorly hidden.

“Oh yeah,” Sara said coyly, holding out a hand to her. “Come here.”

She complied moving closer and put her hand in Sara’s, trusting her. The captain grabbed her other hand as well and then with no warning covered her breasts with Ava’s hands. She couldn’t help the quiet moan that slipped out of her mouth when she felt dusky pink nipples harden beneath her palms.

“I think we might be more than even,” she murmured hoarsely.

Sara’s eyes were dark with desire when she looked up at her. “Then we should do something about that, shouldn’t we?”

She nodded her consent and Sara moved her hands off of hers. While Sara started to unbutton her shirt, she moved her hands lower to cup Sara’s breasts, idly swiping her thumbs over stiff peaks. The captain paused momentarily, eyes closing in pleasure before finishing off the rest of the buttons. She helped Sara take off her blazer and then her button up and bra as well until she was just as naked.

Sara stood back to admire her, eyes glazing over with lust. “Fuck, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this.”

She searched Sara’s face hopefully, looking for sincerity. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sara confirmed, meeting her eyes briefly before looking her up and down hungrily again.

“Me too,” she confessed. She smiled at Sara and got a bright smile back in return. “Sara?”

“Yeah,” the captain said breathlessly.

“Touch me.”

Sara grinned at her. “Yes, ma’am.”

And then Sara’s hot hands were on her, touching her everywhere, and bringing her closer for searing hot kisses.

It was glorious.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @KatrinaKenyon.


End file.
